the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Asgore (Clan Vendela)
A silent Mirror who has eyes for no dragon but his mate. Dedicated to a fault, his entire world is centered around the dragon that he loves, and his bond with her would make him go to the ends of Sornieth to make her happy. Background Asgore had been silently wandering the Starfall Isles when he was almost knocked from the sky by an invisible wave of energy. Quickly dropping to the ground, Asgore looked to see where the wave had come from, and yet saw nothing. None of the dragons he had been flying with had seemed to even notice, and this only spurred his curiousity even more. The dragons he had been flying with loosely served the Arcanist, and Asgore was a scholar amongst them, but he felt no allegiance to them. So he left behind the rag-tag group of dragons he had felt no true devotion to, and followed the tugging in his heart until he reached one of the tallest spires in the Crystalpine Reaches, and that's when he saw her: a Fae so delicate, so beautiful, that the hardened, silent Mirror almost began to weep. She was staring up at the sky, wide, lonely pink eyes gazing straight into the sun without flinching, and that's when Asgore knew. It was a bond at first sight, and soon Asgore found himself enjoying the company of another dragon, whereas before he was only with others for necessity and protection. Now, he had Lyra, and that was all he would ever need. Her mind was pure, and her intentions were always sweet and kind, and she gave Asgore a teal ribbon to tie around his leg as a symbol of her love and affection. She was able to convince him of anything, and when she revealed her adventurous spirit, Asgore couldn't refuse her request to travel across Sornieth to find somewhere new to make their home. The journey to the Tangled Wood was easy and free of trials, something that set Asgore on edge. Despite being a serious, meditative type, he was extremely superstitious, and believed that there couldn't be so much peace without a great amount of fallout towards the end. But Lyra was happy with the next they built beneath the trees, and so Asgore let himself feed of his mate's happiness, losing his regular attentiveness in a way that he would, in the future, never forgive himself for. The eggs had been something that Asgore hadn't even known he could be attached to. When Lyra revealed the two eggs she had birthed in the nest while he was out gathering, he couldn't express the joy and overwhelming amount of emotion he felt looking at them. Hatchlings that would be of his own flesh-and-blood; he was smitten. But no more than a few nights before the expected hatch day, a set of Shadow dragons descended on their nest, raiding Asgore and Lyra's stores for food and materials, of which they had little. Asgore fought for the lives of his unborn children, yet was unable to protect both the eggs and Lyra, and so he made the most difficult choice of his life, and abandoned the eggs to protect his mate. The Shadow dragons destroyed the eggs as soon as Asgore had stepped away from the nest to defend his mate, but once Asgore gave them everything he and Lyra had, they left, and all that remained was the stoic Mirror and his heart-broken Fae. When Lyra begged to return to the Starfall Isles to be under the protection of the Arcanist, Asgore couldn't refuse, both because he would do anything Lyra asked and also because he wanted to return home as well. This had been the fallout he had been so afraid of, and he didn't know if the peaceful journey had been worth the price of his eggs. Asgore never told Lyra that it was his decision to abandon the eggs to save her, because he knew in his heart that Lyra would've given anything to protect her children. And the fear of not receiving her forgiveness weighed heavily on his mind, and so he kept the secret, not sharing the burden he carried. Asgore led Lyra out of the Shadow territory and into the Plague Wasteland, his nerves shot, his will barely hanging on. The grief of losing the eggs hurt him, but he had to maintain a strong outer appearance if he wanted to truly protect Lyra. As they traveled the Wasteland, Asgore remained vigilant, waiting for any of the barbaric Plague dragons to try and ambush them, and his vigilance was rewarded. It was midday when the Wildclaw struck out, and Asgore immediately began to battle, unwilling to lose this time, not wanting to lose his mate right after losing his eggs. It was a rough battle, but Asgore prevailed, and was about to deal the killing blow when Lyra leaped in and begged him not to slay the Plague dragon. Reluctantly, Asgore stepped back, and witnessed his mate's true compassion for other dragons despite the tragedy she had suffered. He loved her more for her kindness. Returning to the Starfall Isles was a blessed relief, and Asgore easily slipped into the role of protector with his mate and their new companion, Thalmor. When his wife hatched three new eggs, he supported her and her decision to let the hatchlings go to serve the Arcanist as an offering for the god's divine protection. As more dragons began to join the clan, Asgore stepped back from being the main protector of the clan and instead became the Archivist, drawing on the extensive library of knowledge he had gained during his early years as an Arcanist scholar. He proceeded to deal out all judgments and uphold all laws within the clan, but holds no one in higher esteem than his beloved Lyra. Personality Asgore is intelligent, protective, and silent. He has no interest in frivolity or games, and focuses instead on logic and reason. Though strong and battle-hardened, Asgore does not like conflict, and instead prefers the sword of knowledge. Category:Clan Leader Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Male